


Once is Never Enough with a Man like You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell, at that point he could’ve asked him to get dressed, take the train to Hoboken, and kill a man; Trevor would’ve at least gotten dressed before he got his senses back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once is Never Enough with a Man like You

“Oh God.” Rafael took in a large gulp of air.

“Are you OK, baby?” Trevor kissed his heartbeat.

“I'm OK, I think I'm OK…I could die tonight and that might be OK.”

“Don’t even joke.”

“It felt so good, it was like that bad thing that felt so good, and for just a moment I swear I blacked out and then I was just coming and oh God yes.”

“You're too cute.” Trevor smirked.

“Do I ever tell you how good you fuck me?” Rafael looked down at him. “Because I should, I should tell you every single day. Dios mio, cuchura, eres fantástico! (1)”

“You’ve mentioned it a few times.” He sighed contently, stroking his lover’s chest.

“I'm glad, because you should know that. I mean, it’s about more than sex. I love you so much; I love you so damn much, but I swear to God no one can do to my body what you do to my body. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“Am I talking too much?” Rafael asked. “Am I ruining the afterglow?”

“It’s your afterglow.” Trevor replied. “You're allowed to ramble through it.”

“I want you to afterglow too, Trevor.” 

He smiled, sitting up and looking Rafael in the eye. Pushing the sweaty hair from his forward, Trevor leaned to kiss him. Rafael caressed his face.

“I’m definitely after glowing,” he said. “You have nothing to worry about there. The way you cried out my name still has me quivering.” Another kiss left Rafael breathless.

“This was the most amazing anniversary.” Rafael pulled Trevor into his arms again. “I know my work keeps me insane and busy but I promise that I’m never going to forget again. I’m so sorry, my love.”

“You don’t have to apologize. Its six months, Rafi, it’s not like they even have appropriate gifts for that kind of time. Plus, we’ve been together in one way or another for a lot of years…forgetting isn’t totally unreasonable.”

It seemed silly to be upset even though Trevor was a little upset. He put a lot of work into doing something nice for tonight and Rafael hadn’t even remembered. It wasn’t as if he reminded him but it had been him who championed for them to get back together…he should’ve remembered. Trevor made dinner and bought presents and lit candles. He was such a silly romantic when it came to his man. 

Rafael loved every moment of it. He loved the lobster stuffed chicken and dancing to Cassandra Wilson songs. He loved holding hands at the table and definitely stroking each other’s thighs under the table. He went crazy when he saw the gifts; Trevor knew that would be a big hit. Rafael loved getting gifts. 

Most people did but there was something in his lover that went back to being a kid on Christmas again whenever someone bought him something special. Trevor made sure not to go overboard, which had always been a relative term for him. He bought Rafael a pair of sterling silver and emerald cufflinks. He also got him an autographed first edition of Ron Chernow’s Hamilton, a book Rafael loved but that Trevor was struggling through (he was in love with a history nerd). And the icing on the cake was an 11 month old black French bulldog named Blanche Dubois. Rafael went full throttle when he got his hands on the puppy, who seemed just as excited as he was.

“ _Is she really mine?” Rafael looked at Trevor as they sat on the couch. Blanche had been brought up to the condo in a big present box that Trevor said he had to open immediately._

_“She is. Look at her collar.”_

_It was powder pink with her name written in cursive on the medallion. Rafael just hugged her and kissed her adorable little face. He’d always wanted a dog but feared his life was just too busy for the addition. As a kid his parents always told him he wasn’t responsible enough and they didn’t need another mouth to feed. So he just yearned. He yearned and yearned and now he had one sitting in his lap._

_“I love you, Trevor.” He kissed his lips._

_“I love you too. And you don’t have to worry about Blanche not having enough stimulation or training. She’s going to be in puppy school for 30 days, it’s like day care, 6 hours a day. And then she’ll have a dog walker to make sure that she gets all the exercise she needs daily. I’m already working all of it into a monthly budget that shouldn’t take you too far over what you already spend.”_

_“I love your practicality. I love my puppy! Thank you.”_

_“Your face is enough thanks for me.” Trevor said. “Though I wouldn’t mind a side order of your body to go with it.”_

_“It’s all yours, cuchura,” Rafael leaned his head on Trevor’s shoulder as he held Blanche in his lap. “Do with me what you will_.”

“I’m a very lucky man and I always need to remember that.” He said, stroking Trevor’s back. “It’s so nice to come home or go to your place and know we’re going to be together. Shitty days aren’t as shitty because I know I’m going to be with you at the end of them.”

“Ditto.”

“And I get to lie in my bed naked with someone and it doesn’t feel like I’m just being weird.”

“Being naked with other people feels weird?” Trevor looked up at him.

“Alone, Trevor. There weren’t any other people.”

“I lie around naked alone all the time…it’s liberating.”

“Of course it is, you’re sculpted like David.” Rafael smirked.

He also knew that during the time they were apart that Trevor had a healthy sex life. He liked sex, he liked people; it was a good combination for him. He was bisexual so he’d been in intimate situations with women and men; most of which he was never shy about sharing with Rafael. When they were friends, Rafael never judged him and had no reason to. He was jealous sometimes, wished that finding and bonding with people were easy for him like it was for Trevor. He was jealous because he knew someone else was touching Trevor’s body, indulging in him, and maybe even loving him. Rafael knew he couldn’t be possessive outright but he was so fuckin possessive in his head.

“I don’t like to brag.” Trevor said.

“Yes, you do.”

“I do, a little bit. I work hard on this body.”

“You surely worked through at least a thousand calories this evening.” Rafael said.

“I got a few more to burn, just thought I’d put that out there.”

“I’m really glad you said that.” Rafael gave him a kiss. “I think I left my cell phone inside my jacket pocket. I haven’t really needed it all night and I just noticed it’s not on the nightstand where I usually put it after getting undressed. Do you think you could check for me?”

“You spoiled little monster.” Trevor smirked. “I don’t know who’s worse, you or little Blanche.”

The bulldog already had a big bed that Rafael set up on the loveseat for her to sleep in. She was all tuckered out after being hugged, kissed, and cuddled to death tonight. But tomorrow was another day and there was more cuddling where that came from.

“I hate the idea that you think I’m just doing this for myself.” Rafael slipped his arms around Trevor’s neck and pulled him to him. Trevor smiled when his lover wrapped a leg around him. “I can make it so worth your while, Daddy. You know I can.”

“Say it again.” Trevor closed his eyes as the quiver moved through his entire body. One word shouldn’t have that kind of power over a man but it wasn’t just the word, it was surely the man saying it.

“Mmm, Daddy.” Rafael bit his lower lip. He ran his hand down Trevor’s chest. “I know you’re a little tired but pretty please.”

Hell, at that point he could’ve asked him to get dressed, take the train to Hoboken, and kill a man; Trevor would’ve at least gotten dressed before he got his senses back. When Rafael called him daddy it did something to him. Every man had his thing, and that was one of Trevor’s. He’d been in a few sexual encounters and even short-term relationships, with older men. And it was a serious kink among older men to be called daddy. 

Trevor did it to get a rise of them, to make the sex better, to get better presents and more attention. It wasn’t like that with him and Rafael though. They did it to get a rise out of each other, yes. It definitely made the sex hotter. Knowing their partner was turned on because they said all the right words and phrases to get them there meant a lot to them.

Trevor grinned from ear to ear, taking gentle hold of Rafael’s face. The kiss was full of passion and promise. He would most likely be crawling back into that bed and being catered to. Rafael smiled, telling him with his eyes that that scenario was perfectly OK with him; that it was preferred. So Trevor moved out of his lover’s arms and got out of the bed. 

He padded across the room to the closet, which was insanely large. The left side door was always where Rafael hung the suit he wore that day so Trevor went ahead and opened the door. He gasped when he saw what was hanging on the hook. He looked back at Rafael, who was sitting up and smiling like he just won the lottery.

“Rafi…”

“Happy anniversary, mi amor.” He pulled the phone from under the pillow and took a picture.

“Oh my God, I’m naked!”

“I promise to crop out the little…the very big niblets. Come over here and open it.” Rafael said.

Trevor smiled as he pulled the basket down from the hook. He immediately recognized it was from Fendrihan, which was one of his favorite places for his skin and shaving products. Trevor took the care of his face quite seriously and the care of his facial hair probably more seriously than that. So he put the basket down on the bed and sat down beside Rafael, who was smiling at him. 

All evening, even though it was so lovely, he’d thought that just a little bit of Rafael forgot about him. It hurt. Trevor was sure that Rafael would never hurt him on purpose. He was planning to surprise him all along. That was the Rafael he knew and loved…that was the Rafael who loved him.

“Oh God,” Trevor untied the big bow and pushed away the colored, plastic wrap. “It’s the Merkur five-piece shaving kit.”

“It has that shaving soap that you love so much.”

“I do love it.” Trevor was so excited. “And blades…these are the good blades.”

“Of course they are.” Rafael said. “I got you some e-shave kits too. They come with the oil, cream, and after shave.”

“This one is called London Rain.” Trevor pulled one of the leather bags from the basket.

“I can’t wait to smell it on you.”

“Ooh verbena lime and white tea. I’m definitely going to try that one tomorrow morning. Rafi,” he threw his arms around him. “This is so wonderful, thank you.”

“I love you, cuchura. Happy anniversary.”

“I was feeling a little melancholy…I thought you’d forgotten.”

“Never ever, ever.” Rafael kissed his neck. “I just wanted to surprise you. Do something spontaneous for a change.”

“Well, to be perfectly honest, our entire reconciliation was pretty spontaneous.” Trevor started putting the boxes and bags back into the gift basket. “That was all you, Rafi.”

“Are you happy, my love?” he took Trevor’s face in his hands.

“I’m here with you, naked, with a basket of high end shaving products. I’ll let you take a wild guess.”

“I love you.” Rafael said it again and kissed his nose. “And we have brownies in the kitchen. Shall I make us some dessert?”

“If I consume anymore calories tonight, I’m really going to have to do some serious working out.” Trevor said.

“Oh, you will.” Winking, Rafael reached down to the bottom of the bed and got his pajama pants. While he had no qualms about Trevor walking around naked, and Trevor had no qualms about it either, he just wasn’t that comfortable yet in his own skin. Something told him that someday he would be, which was strange since gravity was probably taking a potshot at this very moment. “One bowl, two spoons…I’ll make it worth your while.”

“And when you come back, Counselor, the pajamas have to go.”

Rafael left the room with a huge smile on his face. Dessert and his man; it didn’t get much better than that. Most days he still couldn’t believe his luck that Trevor had actually taken him back. It seemed as if they were happier than even the first time around. There was a comfort to their relationship that Rafael didn’t feel with many people. 

Trevor was his lover but also his friend. He could be open and honest with him about nearly everything. He could be romantic and silly. They understood each other on a very deep level, and this time it was going to work. Rafael wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of loving him, not even the countless insecurities. 

Trevor could be with anyone but he wanted Rafael. He didn’t take him back out of pity, it was love. It was Rafael’s job to keep Trevor balanced and happy. The saying went that if you loved your job then you never had to work a day in your life. When it came to that relationship, six months in, six years in, Rafael knew no truer words.

***

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Oh my God, sweetie, you're fantastic!


End file.
